


It's Okay Now

by Watermelonsmellinfellon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood and Torture, Depressed Harry, Falling In Love, I HATED THIS BY THE FOURTH CHAPTER, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, MERH, PERMANENT HIATUS!, Past Torture, Psychological Torture, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rescue, Sad Harry, Veela Draco, Veela Harry, WILL NEVER BE FINISHED!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:23:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1544168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelonsmellinfellon/pseuds/Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry can feel the blood pouring as his body numbs. He writes a last letter, in hopes that his dying wish is heard. Who will receive it, he wonders. In the darkness, Harry swims. But it was okay, he'll be with Sirius, mum and dad soon. It was all okay. He wasn't angry anymore and the pain was dying, just like him. It was okay. All okay. Okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Letter to an Unexpected Rescuer

A/N: Hello, people! WARNING! THIS IS SAD!

I don't own Harry Potter.

I have no beat.

ENJOY!

'To Whom it May Concern,

I'm not very good at this, but I'll try anyway.

I know you're ready to toss this letter aside, or maybe even be ready to burn it, but I beg that you don't! This is important.

Several years ago, my parents were killed by the Dark Lord. I was sent to live with my muggleborn mother's magic hating muggle sister and her husband. They are perfectionists, exhibitionists and refused to have anything to do with anything that is considered 'abnormal'. They hate magic and in turn, hate me for being magical.

They treat me terribly. I was forced to learn how to cook at the age of four, because I needed to earn my keep and be appreciative of them taking me in when they didn't have to. I had to start my chores at the age of five. For the past eleven years, I've been trimming hedges, cutting grass, painting the house, planting gardens, washing dishes, dusting everything, waxing, sweeping and mopping the floors, washing and mending clothing, cooking all the meals and living in a small cupboard under the stairs.

Briefly, for a couple years while going to Hogwarts, I was given my cousin's second bedroom, but they put several locks on the door. They bolted the window after replacing the regular glass with tempered glass and then placed bars on the outside. I was only allowed a small cot and a broken lamp. They placed a cat flap on the door, so they could push food inside, if they even bothered to feed me. And I could only leave for chores or the lavatory. I could only take five minute cold showers and could only used the lav once a day, so I had to wait until I was allowed to go. They began locking away my trunk and school things after my third year, so I was alone with my owl the whole time.

This Summer, they decided to throw me back in the cupboard because my godfather passed and without his threat, they could treat me however they want.

Besides being treated like a House Elf my whole life, they did other things. They had stopped when my godfather threatened them, but once he died, they had free reign to do whatever they wished. No one would believe me when I spoke of the things they did, like they couldn't believe that muggles were capable of such things. Dumbledore especially told me that I was being rude and ungrateful. He has a Pensieve in his office. He knows I'm terrible at Occlumency and that I can't fabricate fake memories, but he refuses to believe me!

Only a few people do, but that can't very well do anything about it. My best mate and his brothers rescued me from here in my second year. Because they blew the window out, my uncle replaced the glass with tempered glass, preventing me from leaving even if the bars were pulled away again. But no one believes kids. What would we know about the harshness of the world, even though some of us have lost family to the war and do in fact know pain?

My uncle has been doing things, to try and 'beat the freakishness out' of me. My magic has somewhat erased the evidence. I read that they're called glamours. I have scars in places that people shouldn't be injured, my back looks like tree bark.

The beatings weren't so bad when the evidence would always disappear, allowing me to somewhat forget about it until the next beating. But when I was ten, my uncle went farther than he had ever gone before and it really hurt. It had stopped when my godfather made a threat, but now that he's gone, it happens all the time.

I'm told that I'm a freak and that it's all I'm good for anymore. If I were to survive this, would anyone I end up with (if I even did end up with anyone) take me, knowing how unclean I am? What my uncle has done, has tainted me further than any Dark Magic ever could. It hurts a lot, everywhere.

This is the point of this letter. It hurts, a lot. But it's okay now. It won't hurt for much longer.

I beg you to take this to Rita Skeeter. She has a particular way with ruining people's lives and there are several people I want ruined for doing this to me. For leaving me in this place and letting my uncle do these things to me. Enclosed with this letter is a list of my experiences at Hogwarts since my first year. Albus Dumbledore shouldn't be the Headmaster if he's allowing these things to happen to children. He's not as innocent as people think and I suggest speaking with Aberforth Dumbledore, owner of The Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade. I'd also like to point out that Albus Dumbledore knew for a fact that Sirius Black was an innocent man and yet let him go to Azkaban without a trial. Albus Dumbledore being the one to cast the Fidelius for the Potters.

Rita is a master as digging things up and she'd love the list that is included with this letter. She'll know all the right places to look when she gets her hands on this and has my full permission to use everything at her disposal and any abilities she may have in order to get the information she needs.

I beg you, whoever you are, that you do me this one favor, since I can't do it myself. I can feel the pain fading and my arm is becoming numb. It's okay. It's all okay.

Sincerely,

Harry James Potter.

P.S. Please take care of Hedwig, she's brilliant and can make it past any wards out there. She's good and loyal too.

P.P.S. You'll find my body at 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. Thank you for your time.'

Harry looked up at Hedwig and gave a faint smile. He tucked the letter in an envelope along with the other pieces of paper and sealed them inside. He gave her the letter, which she took sadly. She bumped her head against his.

"Take that to someone that we know hates Dumbledore, Hedwig. And stay with them. I won't be awake if you return."

She hooted.

He reached up with a bloodied hand and pet her head, leaving a red streak on the side of her head. "I love you, Hedwig."

She bumped heads with him again and took flight.

Harry laid on the floor of Dudley's second bedroom, where uncle Vernon had locked him in. In a last effort, he had used what he could of his magic to cast a silencing charm and then Bombarda Maxima on the wall, to let Hedwig out. By the time his uncle noticed, there would nothing he could do to Harry, because Harry would no longer be there.

But it was okay. He was glad. He'd be with Sirius, mum and dad soon. It was all okay.

Lucius Malfoy sat in his study, working on his never-ending pile of paperwork. He'd give anything for a distraction. Anything!

Hoot!

He jumped and looked toward the only window in the room to see a beautiful snowy owl sitting on the railing, holding a letter in its beak.

It hooted again.

He waved a hand and it flew into the room, landing on his desk. He took in the red on the side of her head and the red on the letter. Ink or blood?

Hoot!

He took the letter and did a quick scan with his wand to ensure that it was safe. When that was done, he opened it. There was a three page long list and then the actual letter.

He looked at the letter first, sure that he wouldn't understand the list if he didn't.

His eyes swept over the way it was written in the beginning and he was sorely tempted to ignore it. But when he read the words, 'This is important', he kept his eyes on the page.

Gradually his eyes got wider and wider as the letter went on. The poor child. Sticking a magical child in an abusive muggle home had to be the most detrimental thing to do to a child. And the hints of rape made him see red.

He experienced the biggest shock of his life when he read he name of whom the letter came from. And the post scripts after it nearly gave him a heart attack.

He was on his feet, running out the door. The owl, named Hedwig, or so he had read, followed him. He ran from the manor, intent on getting outside the wards. Hedwig followed and perched herself on his shoulder as he ran.

He Apparated when he reached the Apparation Point, making sure to keep the bird safe.

Lord Voldemort felt it when Lucius entered his wards at an alarming rate. In fact, the man must've been running, because he was outside his study within a moment.

There was a soft knock on the door and he sighed.

"Enter, Lucius."

Said man walked in and knelt before him, his breathing was erratic and somehow, he had managed to remain in perfect condition, despite probably running a marathon.

"What have you come for, Lucius?"

He took notice of the beautiful owl on his friends shoulder and even more, he noticed the blood.

"I received a shock when this owl appeared, somehow making it past the wards and all, in order to give me this. I think you should read it, My Lord," Lucius answered, head bowed and letter proffered. "I don't have the right to deal with it but you do, My Lord."

The Dark Lord took the letter and took his time reading through it. Though he had guessed who it was from, half way through it, he was still angered to have his guess proven at the end.

"Isn't it obvious, Lucius? You're going to find this Skeeter woman and you're going to do everything you can to help her bring Dumbledore down. I however, have somewhere to be," he stated.

As he stood, he motioned for the bird to follow him as he left the room.

He was on his way to 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey.

The street he appeared on was disgusting! He could never understand why muggles insisted on living in homes that resembled each other. The owl hooted and took flight, leading him to the right house. He noticed that the blood wards surrounding the property were gone and hadn't been fully active in years. Dumbledore's stupidity no doubt.

He easily unlocked the door and entered the house, not caring that the muggles inside would hear him. If everything in Potter's letter was true, then he was about to get some lovely torture victims.

"You! Freak! Get out of my house now! You are breaking and entering!"

Voldemort Stupefied the walrus like man and quickly took care of the horse and the mini walrus. He looked about the hall and noticed the cupboard, which was locked shut.

He blasted the door off and when he saw nothing, he moved toward the stairs.

His eyes landed on the door at the end of the hall. It was covered from floor to ceiling in all sorts of locks with a cat flap on the bottom. With the Alohomora, all the locks dropped and the door opened.

He didn't know what he expected when he walked into the room, but it sure wasn't what he was looking at.

Potter lay on the floor. Blood pooled around his naked body and the cuts littering his frame, were oozing more than just blood. He could see the small rising of the boys shoulders, which told him that he was alive, only just.

A dark aura was floating around the body on the floor and Voldemort was confused to feel his magic on the boy when he had had no contact with the child.

The darkness swirled slightly to form, him. A vision of him or something, similar to how his body was back when he'd first encountered the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Save him!" it demanded.

"Why should I?" he asked, though knowing full well that he did want to save the boy?

"He's a Horcrux! That's why I'm here and I can only keep him alive for so long since I don't have much power left! I've been collecting his power over the years I've nearly used it all up in just keeping him alive! Now get over here and do something! He's valuable and ours!" the image yelled.

Voldemort was moving quickly.

"Tergeo," he said, making all the dried blood disappear.

"Vulnera Sanentur," he mumbled, waving his wand over the largest gashes on the boys back, healing them instantly.

He used Ferula on the boys legs, bracing them just long enough until he got to Narcissa.

He quickly began chanting in Parseltongue, doing his best to heal every visible wound on the boy. He then turned him over when his back was healed. He ignored the boy's nudity in favor of just healing him.

When he ascertained that Potter was out of immediate danger, he sighed. Now he just had to Apparate them both to Malfoy Manor.

He ripped the tattered sheet from the small bed and wrapped it around the boy's waist. He then picked him up and Apparated.

He was walking immediately after appearing in the long drive of Malfoy Manor. Through the gates and into the great building.

"Mipsy!" he called.

"What can Mipsy bes doing for the Dark Lord?"

"Get Narcissa and bring her to me, now!" he ordered.

The woman appeared only seconds later and she was beside him immediately.

"What happened, My Lord?"

"Heal him first, then we'll speak."

Voldemort watched as Potter was covered in several different colors of magic. Narcissa taking her job very seriously. He was impressed when she managed to continue her work even after breaking down into tears.

"He's been severely injured. The internal injuries are horrible! He's been subjected to rape for such a long time, the poor boy!" she cried.

His anger skyrocketed. How dare those filthy disgusting muggles do something like that to a magical child! One who was revered as a hero! There were going to suffer!

A/N: How was it? Please let me know.

Check out my other stories.

See ya, maybe!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter. I don't have a beta. Enjoy!

Harry was floating. He was sure of it. He felt like someone would after spending hours swimming. That light as a feather feeling where every movement made you feel like you were still in the water. It was just like that.

He moved his head slightly, reeling at the light-headed feeling that hit him. Now he was nauseated. Wasn't he supposed to be dead though. Dead people didn't retch, so what was going on?

He moved his head again and groaned when his neck popped loudly. Though it didn't hurt, the odd pressure that seemed to be weighing him down, disappeared. The darkness he was swimming in, got lighter as a result.

Lighter and lighter until he felt that he was no longer swimming. He was laying down now. On something so deliciously soft, he couldn't describe it. If that was what heaven was like, he was all for staying for eternity.

Hoot!

He stirred at the sound. Was the Hedwig? Did she die too? He hoped not, because he wanted her to live and be happy.

Hoot!

There it was again, where was it coming from? He couldn't tell, it seemed to come from all around him. He was surrounded by it.

Hoot!

He shook his head again, in an attempt to listen more closely. Something soft brushed against his head, drawing his attention.

Hoot!

It had to be Hedwig, no other owl he'd seen or ever heard sounded like that. What was going on?

Hoot!

"H-hedwig?" he asked, surprised at how far away he sounded.

Hoot!

"Where are you girl?" he asked, wishing his limbs would listen to him. But for some reason, he couldn't lift his arm.

Hoot! Hoot!

Something warm and soft touched his hand, "Hedwig?"

Hoot!

"What's going on, girl?"

He hissed and jerked as a small stinging pain enveloped his hand. His eyes snapped open, to see golden eyes.

Hedwig was leaning over him, looking at his face. She hooted again and fluttered her wings again.

"I'm alive?" he asked, breathlessly.

She nodded her head and he looked around the room. It was spacious and lavishly decorated. Someone obviously had a lot of money.

"Are we safe?" he inquired, looking back to his first ever friend.

She nodded again, hooting as she preened his hair.

He looked down to see his hand bleeding slightly. "You bit me, to wake me up?" he was shocked.

Hoot!

There was a sound and Hedwig was facing away from him with her wings spread in warning. Then suddenly, they returned to her sides and she stepped out of the way, revealing whatever it was that had set her off on a protective stint.

He was looking at a beautiful platinum blond haired woman. She was dressed in a very fanciful dress robes and she wore a soft smile on her face.

"You're awake!"

He watched as she held up a clipboard. "How long have you been awake?"

He shrugged as best as he could, "A couple minutes. One second I was floating and then I thought I heard Hedwig and then I woke up to a pain in my hand. It turns out, she bit me to wake me up. She just let me know that we were safe before you came in."

The woman nodded and wrote some things down. "Well Mr. Potter, my name is Narcissa Malfoy. You were brought here after my husband received your letter from Hedwig. She was very insistent. Lucius took the letter to the Dark Lord, who then read it and went to fetch you. I will warn you Mr. Potter, My Lord is very displeased with your relatives and has already spent some time dealing with them. I beg that you feel no pity for them, after all they've done to you," the woman explained.

Harry was in shock. "Tom saved me?" he breathed. He wasn't scared over using the man's name. It had always been he and Tom. Why should he care about what to call the man?

Narcissa's eyes widened slightly, but she nodded. "He performed immediate heeling on you, fixing whatever he could right there and then. He brought you to me, because I have more experience in healing. I should tell you now Mr. Potter, you've been here for a month. During this time, many things have happened. I'm unsure if I should be the one to inform you," she said.

Harry gave a small yawn. "Whatever you think is best, Mrs. Malfoy. Thank you for spending your time taking care of me when you didn't have to," he said, bowing his head a little.

She smiled and ran a hand over his hair, apparently smoothing it over. Only then did he notice that he had no glasses on.

She smiled wider, "I fixed your eyes while I was healing you. And please, call me Cissy."

He nodded.

"Now, are you hungry for anything in particular?" she asked, pulling the clipboard again.

His eyes widened, "I even get to choose?"

Narcissa was able to keep herself composed. It was pureblood thing. She nodded.

"An apple, please?"

She gaped, "T-that's all you want? No Chocolate Frogs, Licorice Wands, chicken, pudding, tea, pottage or even bread?"

"I'm okay, Cissy. All I need is an apple," he smiled.

She nodded, "Alright then. I will inform My Lord of your awakening and retrieve an apple for you."

She stepped out of the room and leaned against the wall. Draco was waiting by the door and he moved closer. She turned to him and leaned on his shoulder.

"Is he okay?" her son asked.

"I asked him what he'd like to eat and he said he only needed an apple and he was shocked when I asked. The look on his face when he said, 'I even get to choose', nearly broke my heart. Those horrible people! He's probably not used to having a full meal," she cried.

Draco frowned at the door the Boy-Who-Lived was behind. He had noticed how little he ate whenever at Hogwarts.

"I hope My Lord finds out the extent of their treatment of him. I need to know everything in order to properly help him."

Narcissa sighed as Draco rubbed a soothing hand on her back. She cleared her throat and straightened her posture. "Mipsy!"

There was pop, "What can Mipsy bes doing for Mistress Cissy?"

"Mipsy, I need you and some other House Elves to collect a variety of fruit and place it on a large tray with a glass of water. Wait outside this door until the Dark Lord comes to enter."

The elf nodded and was gone. Narcissa sighed, "I shall go fetch our Lord."

She was in the basement, getting closer to where the screams were coming from. The holding cells in Malfoy Manor were much better than the ones at the Dark Lord's home, so he preferred to torture his victims there. Currently, he and Lucius were punishing Harry's 'family', again.

She knocked on the metal gate separating the hall from the cell. She fell to her knees in respect.

"Narcissa, why have you come? Is it Potter?" Voldemort asked.

She nodded, "He has awoken My Lord and he isn't bothered by the fact that he's here or that you are the one who brought him."

Before the man could respond, his prisoner grew bold, "That damn freak just won't die!"

"Crucio!"

When Voldemort finally let up, the fat muggle was unconscious.

"I shall go see him now."

"My Lord, there will be a few House Elves outside his room waiting for you to let them in. They have some food for him. Also, I should tell you that he had only asked for an apple even after being reassured that he could have whatever he wanted. I had the elves collect some more fruit for him just in case."

He nodded, "Well done, Narcissa."

She bowed and kept herself still until her Lord was out of her sight. She turned to Lucius, tears falling from her eyes.

He brought her close and asked her to explain, so she did.

Voldemort approached the door, three House Elves were standing in front of it with a tray balanced on their heads. He opened the door and entered first, allowing them to follow him inside.

Potter lay on the bed, petting his owl, who had turned to the door with her wings spread. She calmed once she saw him and turned back to her master.

Harry was smiling at her, giving her all of his attention.

"So Mr. Potter, Narcissa tells me that you should eat," he said, waving a hand to the elves. They rushed forward and placed the tray on Harry's lap. Then, they popped away.

Harry gaped at the food, "I just wanted an apple."

The Dark Lord conjured a chair for himself and sat beside the bed. "Well, when one is unconscious for a month, they need nutrients and it's quite obvious that you've never really gotten a proper amount of those in your life. You will eat," he ordered, folding his arms.

Harry reached out and picked up a strawberry. He quickly at it and took a sip of water. Voldemort gave him a look and he sighed, picking up a piece of watermelon.

When the Dark Lord decided he had eaten enough, they started talking.

"How long has this been going on?"

Harry frowned, "Well, I've been the House Elf since I was four. That was pretty bad, but when I was eight, I was sitting on the swing in the playground near the house. My cousin and his gang cornered me and decided that they wanted to play, 'Harry Hunting'. I was given thirty seconds to run and when they caught me, they beat me really bad. I remember being scared and angry and the next thing I knew, they were flying across the playground. Dudley knew I did it somehow and he told my uncle, who then got mad at me for hurting his Duddikins. That was the first time. It just got worse as the years went by. When I woke up the next day, all of my bruises and cuts were gone and he knew what had happened, so he took his anger out on me again."

Tom was not happy, Harry could tell. But he earned points for patience. The only reason Harry knew that he was unhappy, was because his scar was burning slightly.

"You mentioned how your friends believed you, but Dumbledore didn't. You seemed to want him to suffer. Any reason?"

"He wouldn't believe me! He has a Pensieve and a collection of memories, even ones regarding you. He knows I'm dreadful at Occlumency, so I don't possess the skills to fabricate memories. He refuses to tell me anything about myself and I have to find out from you in a roundabout way that I'm just being groomed to die. I destroy your soul pieces and then let you kill me, destroying the part of you that's inside me and then someone can kill you and you'll be gone forever. I'm just being used. My fame, fortune and even my life are just objects to be used by him," Harry glared at the injustice.

Voldemort quirked a brow. "And let me guess, he refused to let you stay at Hogwarts over the Summer. He pulled the 'my boy' game and tried to guilt trip you. You were then sexually abused and decided that you wouldn't be Dumbledore's trophy boy any longer," he guessed.

Avada Kedavra eyes were wide as he talked. He was privy to the old mans games. He knew what Dumbledore would pull. He was very disappointed. He was willing to sacrifice the Boy-Who-Lived all for the Greater Good.

"I'm also angry. I found out that Dumbledore was the one to hold the Fidelis for my parents. He knew for a fact that Sirius was innocent, so why would he allow him to be imprisoned. If Dumbledore wasn't so damn manipulative, Sirius would be here and I would've never grown up the way I did. I'm also pissed because he knew you had possessed Quirrell and he let you in the school! Just to test me!" Harry growled.

"Magical binding contracts only work if the person is of age. I didn't have to compete in the TriWizard Tournament, but I had to and almost lost my life, all because he wouldn't refuse it. He pisses me off so much," Harry groaned, smiling slightly when Hedwig bumped heads with him.

Voldemort frowned. "That's what Dumbledore does. He's paints me as the bad one and he knows nothing of my goals. He just assumed I was evil when I refused to be cowed by him. I grew a personality of my own and because I was also a Parselmouth, he assumed I was bad. Sure, my way of getting things done may seem barbaric, but sometimes we have to take risks and do bad things in order to achieve our goals. Being the nice guy and holding people's hands, isn't going to work all the time," he told the teen.

Harry was silent for a few moment, before he locked eyes with the Dark Lord. The emotions swirling within had the older man on edge. "Why did you save me? Is it just because I'm a Horcrux, or because you pity me? If it's pity, then you can very well kill me because I don't like being pitied. I survived this long without it and I don't want, so please don't," he said, glaring.

Voldemort knew how he felt. He didn't want pity either. It was an insult and just as the boy had said, he had survived that long without it, getting after so long would just be embarrassing.

"I suppose I can relate with you. My mother was a pureblood and she had fallen for my filthy muggle father. He left her though and she had been disowned for being with a muggle. She died during childbirth and I was left to a muggle orphanage. I know first hand how muggles treat those who are different and I had my fair share of bullies. Dumbledore didn't believe me either and he wouldn't let me stay at Hogwarts. I was being 'ungrateful', according to him. I hated it there and I hated Dumbledore for not helping me, all because he thought was evil, for talking to snakes and being in Slytherin," Voldemort sneered at the memory.

Harry snorted, "I can speak to snakes too. And I was supposed to be in Slytherin, but Malfoy gave me a bad impression and everyone told me that dark wizards came from Slytherin, so when he was sorted there, I refused the hat and demanded anything but Slytherin. Am I evil? No. I'm a victim of circumstance. And if what you said is true, then you are as well. No one is born evil, but when people expect bad things from them and never give them a chance to prove themselves, then of course they're just going to fit themselves in the mould that society has created for them."

Voldemort stared at the young man. He was supposed to be in Slytherin, but didn't want to be because of Lucius's son. None of his followers had told him that the boy was a speaker as well. Although, it wasn't probably because he was a Horcrux. Still, he was not happy to learn this just not.

Then again, having another human who speak the snake language with he and Nagini, made him slightly excited. A language that only they could speak. It was intimate, in a way.

They sat there for a while, just enjoying the silence. Only when Harry picked up a few blueberries from the tray did he decided to ask some more questions.

"Narcissa will need to know the extent of your injuries. We'll also need the glamours to be removed. I can't even remove them, so you'll have to do that. Do you want her in here for it, or would you prefer to show me and have me tell her?" he asked.

Harry hesitated, chewing his bottom lip nervously. He didn't want Tom to see his ugliness. He didn't want the pity.

He sighed, knowing that it was necessary and with some help from Tom, he was able to sit up fully. He removed his shirt and focused his magic. He'd only removed the glamour once and it was an accident, but he knew what to do, so he just repeated the action once more.

Voldemort watched at Harry's pale skin was replaced with lines and jagged markings. Words were carved into the flesh, such as, 'freak', 'worthless', monster' and the ones that made him the angriest, 'slut' and 'whore'.

The was also a large scar going from the teen's left shoulder, traveling down to his right hip bone. It was tinted pink, meaning that it was fairly new, compared to the rest of the scars.

"The raping started when I came back from school and Dumbledore told them that Sirius was dead. Every night since."

Voldemort maintained his composure. He knew the boy was feeling his ire through his scar, but there was nothing he could do about hiding his emotions that well at the moment. He was just that angry.

Harry refused to meet the man's gaze. He didn't like seeing himself, because it was hideous, what they had done to. He was hideous.

Voldemort waved a hand and Harry's shirt was on him once more. "I have your relatives in my custody and I have more to torture them for now. Would you like your trunk?" he asked, standing.

Harry nodded, "Please? I need to do homework and since I'm here, I can do it now instead on of the way to school. That is, if I'm allowed to go."

Voldemort nodded, "I will allow you to continue your education and I will be teaching you many things as well. Your birthday is in a couple of days. I want you, to write a fake letter. Address it to Lucius, requesting his help. Mention something about the abuse and rape and how Dumbledore won't listen, even beg if you have to make it believable. I will be going through his mind and placing some memories there, so they'll correlate with the letter. He's then going to go to the Ministry and gain custody of you, so that Dumbledore can't try and force you stay where he wants. I saved the envelope you used and you will use it again, because it's covered in blood and that'll surely sway the Ministry in your favor. Also, Fudge doesn't like Dumbledore, so this should be easy."

"What about the Dursley's? It'll look suspicious if I go missing and they do as well. Won't the wards alert Dumbledore?" Harry asked.

Voldemort smirked, "The wards have been inactive for years. They once worked, but haven't in a long time. Probably stopped the moment you no longer considered Privet Drive a home."

"When I started at Hogwarts," Harry confirmed.

"I felt the same way," Voldemort nodded. "The muggles will be tortured, imperioed and then returned until I want to torture some more."

He turned and strode to the door. With a glance over his shoulder he said, "Rest."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	3. Heart-wrenching Checkups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ministry is made aware. Harry is evaluated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sad stuff happens.
> 
> BWL- Boy Who Lived.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

It was on July 31st, that Harry was given a check up by one of the Ministry officials. Malfoy Manor underwent a serious cleaning the day before so that there was nothing curious to look at.

The woman who talked with Narcissa about Harry's health and how much healing had to be done, was in tears. When Harry's took off his shirt and showed them his scars, the tears became rivers.

He was analyzed and the complete overview of his medical history popped up. Showing how many bones that had been broken in his lifetime and how many of them had been broken more than once. The scarring all over his body only made the story more heartbreaking.

When another Ministry official appeared for some questioning, he had come in to see Harry's chest, littered with scars. The man from that moment on, was gentle and kind o Harry, inquiring about his life and all the incidents that led up to him penning Mr. Malfoy.

"Why did you choose to send a letter to Lucius Malfoy?" the man asked, obviously not understand Harry's 'decision'.

"I've met him and spoken to him several times. Out of all my schoolmates, he is the only other parent besides the Weasley's that I know. Dumbledore refuses to believe me and tells me that I'm 'ungrateful'. I needed the help of someone who obviously doesn't like Dumbledore, because that meant that I would actually get help. The Weasley's listen to Dumbledore and he told them I was overreacting, so I couldn't go to them."

The man glared at his clipboard as he wrote Harry's reply down.

"What state were you in when he found you?"

"I was on the floor in my cousins second bedroom. My uncle uses that room whenever he's angry with me. He left and locked the door. I couldn't take it, so I wrote a letter to Mr. Malfoy, asking for his help. I explained part of my situation and at the end, I mentioned about how my arm was going numb and I didn't think I'd make it. I know there was a lot of blood, because I was laying in it. I got some blood on Hedwig when I asked her to take the letter to him. I got blood on the letter too."

The man pulled something out of his bag and indeed, it was the letter Harry had sent. Blood on the envelope and everything. The actual letter(which was a fake) had been covered in some of his blood to make it more believable.

"How did you feel when you woke up? When did you wake?"

"Yesterday. I met Mrs. Malfoy and she's really nice. She let me have food! And she let me choose!"

The sheer excitement in his voice had the man trembling. Harry was laying it on as thick as he could. Though the feelings about being allowed to eat and even choosing were genuine. Still, he wanted to come off as pathetic and needing pity and help(even if he didn't want the pity).

"Lucius verified that you were alone in the house, lying unconscious in a puddle of blood, nude and covered in injuries. He brought you to Narcissa who then took immediate care of you. You've been unconscious for a month and they were waiting for you to awaken before getting your permission to go to the Ministry about adoption. Are you aware of all of this?" the man asked.

"Yes."

"Would you like to be adopted by the Malfoy family?"

"I would pay Mr. Malfoy to adopt me. So long as I don't have to go back  _there_ , I'd don't care," Harry said with such strong emotions, his eyes teared up slightly.

The man nodded and continued to write.

"The Minister will not be pleased to hear of what Dumbledore has neglected to do, concerning you. Let it to me and I'll see that Dumbledore can never come with a hundred feet of you, Hogwarts or not."

Harry smiled at the man, "Thank you, very much."

When the two left and the Manor was clear of the Ministry, Tom walked in the room, like he owned the place.

Harry still had his shirt off and he saw the strange look that came into his eyes when he looked at Harry's exposed hideousness. Harry quickly pull the bed coverings up and shielded himself best he could, from those crimson eyes.

He realized that he hadn't thought of Tom's appearance once since waking. He was his snake self. No nose, or hair and he looked a little thinner than when Harry saw him in the DoM. Yet with all of this, Harry didn't feel repulsed. Maybe it was because said man had rescued him from hell, he didn't know. But he did know, that he wasn't scared nor was he disgusted.

"So, have you eaten yet?" the man asked, conjuring a chair for himself.

Harry shook his head and Tom snapped his fingers, "Mipsy!"

"What can Mipsy bes doing for the Dark Lord?" the little elf appeared.

Tom looked at Harry, who sighed. "Could I get an apple please?"

Tom rolled his eyes, "An assortment of fruits if you will?"

The elf nodded and popped away.

"You need to eat more food. It'll help with your healing as well as help you gain some much-needed weight. You're a twig."

"Tom," Harry said, not caring that he was treading into dangerous waters.

"Why is my upbringing such a big deal?"

_To you,_  he mentally supplied.

Voldemort was astonished at his fortitude, but chalked it up to being a Gryffindor thing. "I was abused as a child as well. Also, abuse is not something the magical community condones. Children are considered a treasure. Everyone wants a child to pass everything down to. Those who  _do_  abuse children don't usually make it to Azkaban in order to serve their sentence," he answered.

"Why don't you have any children then?" Harry asked.

Tom twitched, "I would like to have children with someone I like and who likes me back. Not because I'm the Dark Lord and they fear death at my hands. Or even because I'm powerful. Yes, Potter, even Dark Lords would like to have someone special of their own too."

Harry was staring at him in shock. "This is going to sound ridiculous, but that's very sweet," he gave a little smile.

The Dark Lord snorted.

"No, really!" Harry assured. "I want to marry someone who wants  _me_. Not for my name, fame or fortune. I understand perfectly how you feel about this."

They were silent for a few moments.

The elves popped in and placed a tray on Harry's lap. He thanked them and went about eating some strawberries. He watched as Tom stared at his arms.

Though it was silent it wasn't uncomfortable and it was actually welcome.

At the moment, Harry found himself liking Tom a lot. Tom had saved him from the pain, and brought him somewhere safe. And through everything the man had learned about him, he wasn't given pity once. There was a lot of anger on his behalf, but no pity and that made him respect Tom all the more.

"How did you know of my soul that is inside of you?" the man asked in the silence, fixing him with those crimson eyes.

Harry felt a shiver run through him. It wasn't fear nor was it disgust. So what was it? He shook his head and decided to ruminate on it later.

"Well, it happened after my uncle….the first time he….you know."

Tom nodded, allowing him to slip into silence once more.

"Did he speak to you about what he was?"

Harry nodded. "He was all happy about us being joined by soul and blood," he said with a shrug.

Tom's lips pursed. Harry had his soul and he had the boy's blood. Briefly, he wondered when he started calling the boy, Harry.

"Lucius has gone with the officials in order to get this done and over with. The case will be taken to Rita Skeeter and she will be given the hints to check up on Dumbledore. The old man won't make it out of this alive when she's finished with him," Tom smirked.

Harry nodded eagerly, liking the thought very much.

There was a knock at the door and Tom pulled his wand out, "Enter."

Harry gaped when Severus Snape entered.

The man stopped when he saw the BWL and then gave his lord a questioning look.

Tom waved him towards Harry, "He needs nutrient potions. A lot of them. Those filthy muggles abused him severely and Dumbledore let it happen. Lucius just had some Ministry officials here who spoke to Potter. Lucius is going for adoption, because the boy's physical state was that bad. He isn't going back there, I refuse to let it happen."

Harry was shocked at the feeling in Tom's tone. He was dead set on this and Harry couldn't be any more grateful to the man.

"Do you have anything that'll take care of the scars?" Tom continued with narrowed eyes.

Snape's eyes went wide and he looked to Harry in wonder.

Harry only looked at Tom. "Can we just fix my back? That's the worst and it makes me the most uncomfortable," Harry said, looking down in shame.

Tom was lost. "Wouldn't you prefer to have your chest taken care of? Those words have no business being there."

Harry didn't answer and Tom became infuriated. "You think you deserve them, don't you?!" he demanded, voice escalating.

Snape wisely backed away a safe distance as his lord started yelling at the boy.

Harry didn't look up, even as Tom thundered on and on about how no child deserved such treatment. Even if they were deformed, disease ridden or already half dead. Even if they were a muggle child, they didn't deserve to live like he had.

Harry started when a cold pale hand reached out a cupped his jaw. He was forced to look Tom in the eyes and gulped at how close they were.

Snape's mouth dropped open at the contact his lord had made with the boy. His lord never acted that way with anyone!

The fact that he was deliberately trying to make the child listen to him and was ranting about his health, meant that he cared, in some way for the BWL.

He felt like he was interrupting an intimate moment with how the two gazed at each other. Obviously, they had forgotten he was there.

He blushed slightly when his lord began to...caress, Potter's face. He Started hissing, the familiar tones of Parseltongue running over him. His mouth went a little wider when the boy responded in Parseltongue. What really had him stunned, was the fact that Potter had grabbed a hold of his lord's hands and was keeping them on his face.

The two were really in their own world and Snape was becoming more uncomfortable the more time passed.

They seemed to come to an agreement and his lord backed away, leaving Potter sitting there, staring at him.

"Severus, help him."

He was alone, with the BWL the next moment as his lord left with a small wave to Potter.

Snape placed his bag on the spacious bed and looked at the teen who was staring at him now.

"So, you don't have enough attention on your own, you have to seduce the Dark Lord?" he sneered.

The pain and anguish that entered those eyes. Lily's eyes, made him inhale deeply. Potter looked away.

Snape went about preparing the magical remover.

"You don't have to do this," the boy whispered, looking at the wall.

"My Lord asked it of me, therefore I will," was his answer.

He stepped forward with the vial and the boy shifted away. "I could do it," he said in a small voice.

"Will you really be able to reach them?" he inquired, making the boy slump.

Harry looked down as he removed his shirt. He didn't want Snape of all people to see his ugliness. The man would probably laugh at him and accuse him of seeking more attention. Like he always did.

Severus's eyes bulged when he got a good look at the boy's chest. There were words of all sorts carved into the sickly pale flesh. A long, slightly pink scar moving from his left shoulder to his right. There were several other scars littering the area.

When the boy turned over, to lay on his stomach, Severus had to stifle a gasp. Scars littered the full expanse of skin. Some overlapped and others crisscrossed. He was disgusted to note that there wasn't one section of clear skin visible. The scars disappeared under the boy's trousers and he could only wonder what else had happened. He found that he didn't want to know.

He placed a hand on the skin and frowned when the boy flinched and tensed immediately on contact. It was glaringly obvious that he was used to rough treatment and expected it some time soon.

He set to rubbing the cream over the boy's back, growling in annoyance when it only made the scars fade slightly. They were still visible.

"I'll need to make a stronger version of this. They're only lightening. Give me a few days and I'll have a better batch to use."

Harry nodded and sat up when Snape finished.

Snape was silent for a moment, before looking the boy in the eyes. "Did Petunia really allow this to happen to you?" he asked.

He nodded, "And more."

"Why?" the dark man asked.

Harry sniffed pathetically. "She hates me. Hates that my mother for being a 'freak'. She blames me for something I had no part in and lays all her anger at my mother, on me," he answered, throwing a hint in there.

Snape cringed.

"She had me believing all my life that my mother was a street-walker who got knocked up and couldn't afford and adoption, so she was stuck with me. And when I was born, I was dumped of on my aunt, who didn't want me. She then died in a car crash with her pimp, or so I was told."

Severus felt a spark of anger run through him. Petunia would do something like that?

"Then I learned about magic from Hagrid when he picked me up and I hear all these things about how great she was. The same with my father. I still know nothing about either of them, except what people tell me and I don't know what to believe. So I just gave up on it, since no one will tell me anything concrete. I learned at a young age not to ask Aunt Petunia about anything concerning my parents. It usually ended up badly."

Snape winced at the implications in the boy's tone.

Though he didn't like admitting to being wrong, he knew that for once he really was, and there was way around it. The evidence was glaring at him from the teen's chest!

Harry sighed and Severus couldn't stop himself from putting a hand on the young man's shoulder.

Harry looked up and they locked gazes.

His eyes,  _Lily's_  eyes, were filled with unshed tears.

Snape gasped when Harry launched himself into his arms. He wasn't one for affection and didn't know how to comfort a weary and abused soul. Probably because there was no one there to comfort him when he was in the same position.

When the boy's shoulders began shake, he sighed and wrapped his arms around the shivering teen.

Harry was happy when the older man allowed him the comfort and the physical contact. The kind that wasn't painful or lustful. It was just warmth and kindness and it was what he needed at the moment.

* * *

Lord Voldemort paced about his office. He had to return the muggles tomorrow and there was so much work involved. Obliviating them and rearranging their memories to make it seem as if they were on vacation. No doubt Dumbledore would go and see what had happened to the boy. He would of course leave all the memories concerning the neglect inside and how they left him in the room in hopes he'd die.

If the Ministry got there before Dumbledore, then they'd find evidence of their actions toward Harry. But if the old coot got there first, there would be nothing left and they couldn't have that.

Luckily, he had-had Lucius remove the automobile from the house so that it looked like they'd been away for a while.

All they had to do, was shove the muggles inside and set them on a muggles street. They'd return home like everything was alright.

There was a knock on the door and Lucius entered with permission from him.

"My Lord, the Head Auror has stationed herself in the muggle's home along with a few others who aren't part of the Order," he said.

Voldemort stopped pacing and turned to the blonde haired man. "That's good. Dumbledore couldn't intervene now. Amelia Bones had higher standing than the old man and she couldn't be cowed.

"Dumbledore is under arrest and they're questioning him about everything. They're going through a lot of Veritaserum. The letter that the boy fabricated was genius. It was similar to the first one with a few things different and with the reworking you did in my mind to make it seem as if I was the one to save the boy, had them in tears. All the women were crying and the men were uncomfortable. The Minister himself is angry and is the one questioning Dumbledore. Rita Skeeter has been lurking around the Ministry and she's gotten word about the situation and has already set to checking on the boy's past after an anonymous tip from a certain wizard," he said with a pleased grin.

"So far, what they've gotten from Dumbledore, is enough to remove the boy from the man's magical custody. Then the officials gave the facts of their visit here and how Potter was doing. The Ministry will conduct a thorough sweep of the Manor to ensure the boy's safety and that we can properly take care of him. Is we pass, he's ours."

Voldemort smiled in relief. "Very good. I was speaking with the boy, when Severus came and I left them alone after convincing the boy to let Severus remove his scars. He was under the impression that he deserved them and I will admit to losing my composure when the boy refused to answer my questions on whether or not he thought he did," he shook his head.

"We have until tomorrow to torture the muggles, care to join me, Lucius?"

The man nodded, "Of course, My Lord. Let's make them suffer."

**A/N: Another one down.**

**How was it? Let me know.**

**Check out my other Tom/Harry stories.**

**See ya! :D**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I had posted this chapter on FF.net months ago, someone commented that this story was a parody and that it was a joke. If you on't like this story, good for you. Don't bother reading it then. However, there is nothing funny about rape and torture and I don't want to see anyone telling me that this is humerus when o far, it's been downright depressing.


	4. The Veela Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many revelations in this chapter.
> 
> Harry is adopted by the Malfoys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talks of deepness.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

Harry was adopted by Lucius Malfoy on August third, making Harry the happiest individual on the planet. The fact that he didn't have to return to the Dursley's nor did he have to go to Dumbledore, made him ecstatic.

Lucius even let him have full control of all of his vaults so long as Harry let him vote his seats on the Wizengamot. Since Harry had no real interest in politics, he relinquished the control to Lucius, meaning they weren't in Dumbledore's hands any longer.

Harry went to Gringotts the next day and took the heritage test, so they could properly discern a few things. It was relieving to know that he was financially set for the rest of his days.

A few things were reported however. Several withdrawals from his school fund and the one of the Potter vaults(which he didn't even know existed). Also, apparently Sirius's will had been read and Dumbledore a fabricated a note from Harry claiming that he didn't feel well enough to attend. The Goblins weren't pleased to learn that Harry never spoke to the man during the Summer.

Goblins weren't followers of the wizarding world's news, but most of them had read that Harry had been adopted by the Malfoy's because Dumbledore refused to remove him from an abusive home. These facts, along with the obvious theft from his vaults from the old man, made the Goblins angry and they immediately set about reclaiming all that was taken.

Lucius was shocked to see that Harry was the heir apparent of the Ancient and Noble Houses of Potter and Black and heir to the Ancient House of Peverell. Harry was a very rich young man and had thirteen seats on the Wizengamot, which gave Lucius power over two fifths of the Wizengamot when combined with his own accumulative seats.

Harry took the lordship rings that would name him the lord of his houses when he turned seventeen. There were special charms on them that would protect him from hexes and jinxes, all love potions and a few minor truth serums. They rested on a chain around his neck.

He then took out some money and went on a guy version of a shopping spree. Meaning he got measured and then just bought a bunch of clothing in his size, not really caring about colors unless it was yellow or orange. He bought two pairs of shoes and was content with what he had for that moment.

When he received his list for school, they'd return to shop again.

Upon returning to the manor, he was cornered by Narcissa who immediately gave him an exam to check his health and see how he was handling the activities of the day.

Then, someone walked in his room. Someone he had yet to see in his few days of being awake.

Draco. He stood on the other side of the room with his arms folded.

Narcissa didn't pay him any attention as she ran through a list of questions and then demanded that Harry take a nap later on.

As she left the room, she sent her son a threatening glance and continued on her way.

Harry sat on the bed and removed is shoes with a sigh. The excitement of the day was finally catching up to him.

Draco pushed himself away from the wall and approached the BWL. "So, you're my new brother," he said awkwardly.

Harry nodded, looking at the floor.

The uneasy silence stretched and Draco groaned. "I'm sorry!"

Harry jerked back and eyed the Malfoy heir in shock. What?

"I was angry that you denied my friendship. I thought you felt that you were better than me and that you didn't find me good enough to be a friend!" Draco yelled.

Harry's brow twitched, "I  _did_  think you weren't good enough to be my friend, because the first time I met you, all you did was whine and insult Hagrid. And then on the train you made fun of Ron and his family all because they weren't as rich as you. You're just like my cousin and that immediately made you unworthy of my time. I have no time for spoiled prats Malfoy. Maybe if you grow up someday, we can try the friendship but not until you realize that your blood will do nothing for you in a real battle or in life. Especially since I distinctly remember Hermione putting you in your place several times with no trouble."

Draco gaped unattractively at Harry's words.

"I'm not a spoiled prat!" he sneered.

Harry snorted, " _Sure you aren't_. When you run to daddy every time something bad happens. When you lost your mind over a broken arm when you were the  dumbarse who started it, yet you had to whined to daddy to kill the creäture _you_ disturbed. Your fault, but you couldn't suck it up like a man. When you always go to your father for everything you want. When you immediately don't like something if you don't get it on the first try or someone doesn't bow to you. Where you rub your wealth, which isn't even yours yet, which  to be purely honest with you doesn't even  _touch_  mine (because I have all of the Black vaults in my possession as well as several others), in the faces of those who aren't financially stable. Where you have to sabotage other people's hard work due to jealousy. Where you insult people all because they aren't of the same blood status as you. Tell me Draco, where is it proven in anything I've just said, that you aren't spoiled nor a prat?"

The youngest Malfoy just stared for a moment, before sinking to the floor.

"Why would I want to be friends with someone who gets off on hurting others? When you would judge me for being brought up in a muggle household and not knowing wizarding customs because no one bothered to tell me something even when I asked. When you insult halfbloods and muggleborns. You go on and on about the worthlessness of anyone who isn't pureblooded. That doesn't sound like you want to be my friend when you joke to  _your_  friends that me and the people like me are worthless. And might I just add, that while I am a halfblood on your list of worthless people, you added your  _Lord_  to your list as well."

Draco's head snapped up.

"Oh yes! Tom is a halfblood and yet look at all he has accomplished. Hermione is a muggleborn and yet she's the most intelligent person in Hogwarts in the last fifty years, since Tom graduated! Tom and I are halfbloods who are both very powerful and world-renowned. Blood does not matter in the slightest, Draco. You need to learn and soon, because you're going to make a mistake one day and your father will not be able to help you," Harry said, frost coating his words.

"You really don't like me?" Draco asked in a small voice.

Harry sighed, "No. I'm not going to be nice. You've caused me a lot of grief over the years and you don't seem to have changed in any way. I  _ignore_  you at school,  _you_  are the one that comes and finds me! It's annoying. If I want to be around you, I make it a  _point_  to be around you! But no matter how much I try to get away from you, you follow me, taunt me, hex me, ridicule me, hurt me, set me up and so many other things, all because you're petty. So the answer I have for you is 'no', I don't like you. And I don't want to hear about how this isn't a very  _Gryffindor_  way for me to act in this situation. I was supposed to be a Slytherin but  _you_  were the one who drove me away. So I'm just following your  _shining_  example of what a Slytherin is like. I'm showing no compassion and delighting in hurting your feelings. It makes me feel a lot better, making you feel worthless."

He gave the older teen a sneer that rivaled his own, using Draco's own, 'I'm-better-than-you' tone.

He felt a small pang of pity when Draco began tearing up.

The great Malfoy was starting to cry.

"I was only eleven," he mumbled.

"That excuse doesn't work with me. I hate it when people do that with their children. 'Well, she set fire to the house, but she's only eleven, she didn't know any better!' Eleven years olds aren't stupid and I refuse to accept that. You are a spoiled brat. You need to come to grips with it sooner rather than later, because I know that you annoy even the Slytherin's with your attitude. And you haven't been eleven in five years, try again," Harry sneered, trying to keep himself steady.

"I just wanted someone who  _wanted_  to be my friend. Not because my  _father_  wanted us to be friends for political purposes," he said.

Harry's lips pursed, "Well you fucked that up didn't you? Even if I were to be your friend Draco, I wouldn't let you control me. I've had enough of that at the hands of my uncle and Dumbledore. I refuse to be anyone elses bitch."

By now, Draco was dry heaving and sobbing, which had really surprised Harry. The boy had actually let himself fall into such hysterics, all over some words. He was a lot more emotional than Harry had previously thought.

He stared for several moments. It actually took him five minutes and thirteen seconds to feel bad for Draco. Maybe the blonde wasn't as bad as he thought, if he could break down like  _this_. The only other person Harry knew to break down in such a way, was himself.

Harry slid to the floor beside the trembling teen and sighed.

"Are you truly sorry, Draco? Will you try to be the mature man you claim to be?"

The blonde nodded as he shook.

Harry groaned and wrapped his arms around Draco. "Then I'll forgive you. But you really need to open your eyes and look at the world from your own perspective, not your father's and not Tom's. Yours. Then maybe we can be friends," he whispered against the older teen's hair.

He was shocked when Draco clutched at his shirt and buried his face in Harry's neck. He inhaled deeply and stilled.

Harry was about to ask what was wrong, when Draco's hands traveled upward and gripped firmly into Harry's black locks.

Draco's cheek rubbed against his and the blonde whispered something into his ear.

"Alpha."

Harry yelped as he was pulled down on top of Draco's hard body as the blonde wrapped his legs around Harry's waist. Suddenly, his lips were captured in a heated kiss, Draco's tongue thrusting into his mouth swiftly, playfully swiping at his own.

Harry moaned as Draco lifted his hips, rubbing himself against Harry.

He gasped and pulled away, "Draco! Not that I find anything wrong with this kind of thing, but when I said friends, I meant  _only_  friends."

Draco's silver eyes gleamed and he tried to pull Harry down for another kiss. Harry refused to budge and the pain that shot across Draco's face was terrifying.

Draco dropped his arms and legs and turned on his side, crying.

Harry was left, positioned over the blonde, wondering what hell had just happened. He backed off slightly and knelt there, thinking of how he was going to get the teen to stop bawling.

"What is  _wrong_  with him?"

Harry turned to the door, where Tom stood. He seemed unimpressed with whatever Draco's mood swing was and looked ready to curse the blonde.

"I don't know. He came in when Mrs. Malfoy was giving me a check-up and when she left, he said 'sorry'. Long story short, we talked and by the time I finished explaining why I didn't accept his offer of friendship, he was in tears. It took five minutes for me to feel bad, so I tried to comfort him but the he latches onto me, sniffs me and then calls me 'Alpha'. Next thing I know, I'm lying on him and he's shoving his tongue down my throat. When I said I only wanted friendship from him, he did this," Harry explained gesturing to the teen laying in the fetal position.

Tom's expression changed immediately and he approached Harry swiftly. Latching onto the teen's arm, he pulled him closer and buried his nose in Harry's hair.

Harry shuddered as Tom took a deep breath, sniffing him like Draco had.

He was worried when Tom's body froze, just as Draco's had. The Tom was running his forked tongue over Harry's erratically throbbing pulse and Harry whimpered at the feeling.

"I know why," Tom whispered, making Harry shiver.

Tom moved back a step and looked at Draco, "He's a Submissive Veela, Harry. If he called you Alpha, that means you are his mate." He knelt a sniffed at Draco and shuddered.

"Why did you have to sniff and lick me?" Harry asked, ruffling his hair.

Tom turned to look him in the eye, "I'm a Veela as well, Harry. I use my abilities as such to gain followers. It's very useful. As for the young Malfoy, he's a Submissive Veela,  whereas  _I_  am a Dominant Veela."

"Then why aren't  _you_  his mate?" Harry asked, confused.

"You went to Gringotts today and you didn't find out about your creäture inheritance?" Tom asked.

"I didn't know that was necessary," Harry huffed. "I just did the lineage one. What do you mean 'creature?'"

Tom sighed and pulled Draco up off the floor. He moved over to the bed and placed the blonde on the comfortable sheets. Tom gestured for Harry to sit beside the teen and then he took a seat on the edge of the bed.

"I hadn't noticed because you seemed ill. The scent of sickness was covering you like a veil. I didn't see you yesterday or today and when I took in your clean scent, several things happened."

Harry waited.

"You're a Veela as well, Harry. However, you aren't Submissive nor are you Dominant. I've never come across this before, so I would have to research it. The facts are, you are Draco's mate.  _I_  am Draco's mate. Both of us are his mates. You are Draco's first mate, one whom he'll care much more for and I am his second, whom he'll care for, but not like he will for you. As for me, you are my first and Draco is my second. You'll have to find out which of us is your first, when you know more about Veela. The three of us are mates. I know that this is confusing, I'll give you a few books on Veela mating, but this can't be changed nor can it be ignored."

Harry sputtered, "Mates! To two  _men_?!"

"Yes. Now, before you say anything else, you need to calm Draco down. Since you are his first mate, he'll seek comfort from you and take your words more seriously," Tom said, pointing to the still crying blonde.

"How?"

"Are you disgusted by the fact that we are mates?" Tom asked.

"No, not really."

"Then reassure him that you don't think he's disgusting. Right now, his soul is crying because he thinks you don't want him. Tell him that you just aren't ready yet and that you were surprised," Tom ordered.

Harry sighed and looked at the crying teen "Draco?" he said softly.

The boy whimpered, making Harry sigh again. Running his hand over Draco's arm, Harry chewed on his lip.

"I'm sorry I hurt your feelings. I've never done anything like that before and I was shocked."

The crying slowly stopped and silver eyes latched onto his. "You don't hate me?" he whimpered.

"No Draco, I don't hate you. I was a little scared because I've never kissed a guy before and you started doing weird things," Harry sighed.

Draco's eyes were only him, "So you don't think I'm disgusting? You want me?"

Harry looked to Tom for confirmation and the man nodded.

"Yes...I...want...you."

Draco launched himself at Harry and snuggled into the raven's hold. Harry awkwardly rubbed the blonde's back as Tom reached out to run his fingers through Draco's hair.

"This is so odd," Harry muttered, still confused. "How am I a Veela anyway?"

Tom shrugged, crimson eyes glowing brightly, "You'll find out soon. For now, you'll have to get used to this. Take in Draco's scent and then mine. Your reactions will determine who is your first mate."

Harry rolled his eyes and leaned down to breathe Draco in. He was spicy, like cinnamon and smelled strongly of apples. Thinking that it was Draco's shampoo, he moved on to the teen's neck and came across the very same scent.

Draco mewled and Harry jerked slightly at the sound. He pulled away slightly, wrinkling his nose.

He looked at Tom, who was waiting patiently. "I have to sniff you too?"

Tom nodded and leaned toward him, allowing Harry to take in his own scent.

Harry's body flamed instantly as he took in Tom's musky scent. He shivered and leaned away quickly, wondering what had just happened.

"I believe that I am your first mate and Draco is your second. Your reactions to us were different and proved it."

Harry sighed. How was he going to get used to this? He was a Veela? And he had two mates? One his childhood enemy and the other his actual enemy!

Tom rested a hand on Harry's cheek, making the ten look at him.

" _ **The moment I ssssaved you, you were no longer my adverssssary, Harry. You are mine, but we can go over that at a much later date,**_" he hissed.

Harry shivered again, but nodded in understanding.

They were no longer against each other. They were together now, in more ways than one.

He sighed for the umpteenth time. Too much happened in one day.

Tom stood, "Rest now."

Harry vaguely realized that he had fallen on the bed with Draco wrapped around him. He mumbled a farewell to Tom and promptly fell asleep, vowing to find out more when he awoke.

** A/N: Another done. The veela thing is important. **

**Mates:**

** Draco- 1st mate, Harry. 2nd mate, Tom. **

** Tom- 1st mate, Harry. 2nd mate, Draco. **

** Harry- 1st mate, Tom. 2nd mate, Draco. **

**Check out my other Tom/Harry stories.**

**See ya! :D**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's stated in the tags that this is a Veela story. Harry's scent was covered by death and illness.
> 
> Draco will be extremely clingy, as a submissive.
> 
> Mates:
> 
> Draco- 1st mate, Harry. 2nd mate, Tom.
> 
> Tom- 1st mate, Harry. 2nd mate, Draco.
> 
> Harry- 1st mate, Tom. 2nd mate, Draco.
> 
> A lot of people don't like the fact that Draco isn't a first mate, but I'm not changing it, sorry. He's like a bridge character. And he's clingy and whiny.
> 
> This story is not a joke. In the next chapter, Harry has to do something he doesn't want to, in order to help Draco. A lot of people whined that it was moving too quickly and that he wouldn't be comfortable doing it and I had to respond with a 'no shit, Sherlock'. I mean, did they not noticed how uncomfortable he was or the inner monologue of complaining about it 'always being him'? Some people are stupid. Please do not be one of these people. Actually read the next chapter.


End file.
